the art of the maple
by rollatornewspappergirl
Summary: "After 10 years, Mathew returns to America and his twin brother, Alfred. together they enrol in the notorious world academy. Pick fights, make friends and find love? Join the north American twins on an new adventure!
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Today was a busy day at the train station. Trains came and went, so did their travellers. In hurry or not, they were walking towards their destination.

Among these travellers you wouldn't notice him. Not that you would anyway of course. You wouldn't notice him because he was practically invisible, useable to the human eye.

A blond boy, that looked shorter because of his cowering figure. Wearing a red, maple leaf hoodie (his favourite). His slightly curled, shoulder long hair wavering on his head, with every step he took, one hair sticking out rebelliously. Huge, frightened purple eyes, with a hint of nervousness in them, hidden behind a silver frame. yes, he was quit the cutie to be seen, if you could that is.

Walking unnoticed towards his train, clenching his stuffed teddy bear ( a polar bear) tighter as he approached the huge vehicle that would transport him over the border. Back to Amerika.

He wished he could stay here instead, stay in Canada, not that he had that many friends that would miss him, but he would miss the country itself.

On the other hand, staying in Canada would mean two things:

1: he wound be able see his brother

2: he wouldn't be able to go to the world academy, his school of choice

He sighted, the negative sides of staying her outweighed the good side by a lot. There was no way aroud it, he'd just have to board the train and…

O dear maple, the train…

While in his thoughts about leaving or not, he had totally forgotten the time, if he wanted to make it, he'd have to run and fast.

While running, he bumped into a lot of people, muttering a silent: "sorry". As he went along. Unknown to him, this left a trail of people who didn't know what they walked into just a second ago.

A whistle went, the train was about to leave! But before the doors could close, Mathew managed to slip in.

He had made it.

Seating himself next to a window, Mathew relaxed. From now on things would be easy, right?

The train began to roll, before Mathew could fall asleep out of exhaustion and anticipation he whispered:

"Amerika, here I come…"

**So, the prologues are always the shortest right? Right…. **

**So…**

**A hetalia fic? I guess so? Don't know when I'm going to update next, but I'll try to do it every week.**

**It has been a while since I wrote, it's my first time writing hetalia, English isn't my primary language, I'm dyslectic…. To sum it all up, comments are always appreciated, but do not flame to much please!**

**Also, future warnings:**

**Pairings, PruCan, UsUk and side pairings**

**Maybe some self-harm? Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1, homecoming and brotherly love

the sun was rising over the town, some early birds were chirping and all the curtains were closed.  
>nothing could disturb the silence.<br>except for an especially exited young American who just so happened to have some kind of ADHD.

Alfred hadn't slept al night long, how could he? His little brother was finally coming back home! so, of course it was his job as big brother (he always forgot they were twins) to prepare for his homecoming. and since he was an amazing loving brother, it would be amazing!

Alfred was running all around. decorating, putting things down, moving things, you name it. while doing so he was happily whistling, jumping and overall hyped-up actions.

so it should be no surprise to you that when the doorbell rang, he forgot everything he was doing and rushed to the door. he was, in fact, so excited that he threw the door open right in his brothers face.

'O MY GOD MATIE! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND STUFF AND STUFF AND...!' he said while reaching down to his twin and pulling him down into a hug.

momentarily forgetting his strength, which resulted in Mathew, who already had the air knocked out of his lungs by the door, to pass out of lack of oxygen.

'...AND LIKE I MISED YOU SO MUCH MATIE!...Matie?...MATIE!

* * *

><p>the party was everything you'd suspect a party organized by Alfred would be. namely unorganized. but it didn't matter to Mathew at all. After he had woken up on the doorstep with Alfred, shaking him violently, he and his brother had a proper reunion.<p>

Mathew looked at his brother, it was hard to believe it had been ten years. In those ten years Alfred had changed quit a lot, Mathew had to admit. Well, from the outside that was, toughed Mathew as he watched his brother, who was rambling about un-important-apparently-amazing-stuff.

When one would see the two of them together, it was easy for that person to figure out they were brothers, for their faces were very much alike, but that was also were the similarity's ended.

Since they were not identical twins, both of them had a different eye an hair colour, also Alfred appeared taller and more muscular.

Their personalities were however what really set them apart.

Though Mathew was silent, a good listener and very shy his brother was brash, arrogant and extremely extrovert. But that was also what made them the perfect companions for each other. And though they had missed each other much after their separation, only now, back together they realized how much they had been missing each other.

Mathew let out a yawn, he was tired. for the whole day he had been traveling and it had worn him out dramatically. He looked at Alfred, he looked tired as well and knowing him he had probably skipped the night to work on his homecoming.

"Al, I think it's time we go to bed"

"Well, if ya tired lill bro, you should totally go to bed! The hero wil take care of things" Alfred responded while hitting his chest on the word 'hero'

"good, see you tomorrow Alfred!"

"sweet dreams bro!"

With that Mathew climbed the stair to his bedroom, which was still decorated with the homecoming decorations Alfred had hung up. Mathew didn't pay attention to the Decorations however. For as soon as his body had hit his mattress, he was gone to dreamland.

**O dear, what a short one, but hey, I uploaded! Also I made a cover image! I never draw hetalia, so I guess it looks ratter good. **

**Also, about the pairings:  
>the reason this is a (mainly) PruCan fic: when choosing the characters to write with, I originally wanted to do UsUk, since it's one of my favorite pairings, but I felt like they didn't fit the bill quit the well and I didn't know what to write about. Than something transpired in my real life, eventually resulting I the skeleton of the story. And somhow it ad up perfectly for a PruCan fic. Though I originally also wanted to gender bend Canada. I decided not to.<strong>

**See you next upload (whenever that may be!) **


End file.
